Thoughts Of A Heroine
by StyleDiva
Summary: It's just a comic approach on the stories that appear on fanfic lately. The concept is a bit new so i hope you guys like it. Please do read and review :) Negativa and positive reviews are welcome. This fanfic is dedicated to Preetz and FK :D


******Thoughts Of A Heroin******  
><strong>Genre: Comedy<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mai ek heroin hoon!<em>  
><em>Kisi drama ya movie ki heroin nahi balke fanfic stories ki heroin hun. Ab naam mera ju bhi hu, ishita,tarika,tasha etc , us se kya fark parta hai? Importance tu meri barabar hi hai na! right?<em>

_So aaj na mai aap sab se apna dukh share karne wali hun and mujhe umeed hai k meri faryad ko aap righters sunogai bhi and thori si meri demands maan bhi jao gai._

_Chalo tu let's start!_

_But ab mai start kaha se karu? List hi itni lambi hai but hmmm... ab shuruat karne hi hai tu un se karte hai jin ki importance hum se zyada tu nahi, but hum se kum bhi nahi hai. Heroes!_

_Dear writers! ek baat tu batau, tum logo ko maza ata hai in heroes ko ajeeb sa banane mei? Matlab koi itna kharoos k heroin sara time un k samne vibration mode par hu ( yaar dar ki waja se kamp rah hu aur kya? aap kya samjhe? ) aur koi itna sweet k raat k 2:00 bajay prank call kar k jaga bhi do tu koi fark hi nahi parhta!_

_Bhai hum heroins tu reality mein rehne pasand karti hai , ab khud hi batao, aaj kal waise tu sab hi raat k 2:00 bajay jaag rahay hotay hai lekin wu ek bechara hero ju subah 7:00 bajay se office mei khwar hu, lunch mei usse cafeteria ka fazool aur be-maza khana mila aur thak wu itna jaye k apne liay dinner bhi na bana sakey, ab ussey hum raat k 2:00 bajay call kareingai tu wu tu hamara sar par dandey hi marega na?_

_Phir aap in hero hazraat ku itna sharmeela kyu bana detay hu matlab pyar bhi heroin kare aur izhaar bhi wohi? Kya ye khuli na-insafi nahi?_

_Phir aap hamei kabhi hamari marzi k ghar mei paida nahi karte , kisi ku itna badnasib bana detay hu k us ki adhi zindagi anaath ashram mei guzrey aur baki ki adhi zindagi hero k nakhre uthane mei! Writers ji, hamara bhi dil karta hai k hum kisi ameer industrilist k ghar mei paida hu, you know, das das garyan hu hamaray paas, har weekend hum shopping karne jaye, switzerland mei holidays manaye, i know realistic aproach nahi hai, but dil hai na jab kharoos se hero ki khatir rula sakta hai tu ye sab nahi mang sakta?_

_Oh and ronay se yaad aya, yaar tum log hamei itna rulate kyu hu ? matlab kyu yaar? Ankhon mei glicerine ki bottles fit hai na hamari, idher kuch hua nahi hero ko, idher aap ne hame rulana shuru kar dia! Hero tu 10 golyan khane k baad bhi flirt karna shuru kar deta hai and aglay hi di kaam par bhi pohnch jata hai but hum heroins ko aap righters bha bha kar k rula rahai hotay hu. Not fair ji! I know mard ko dard nahi huta magar mard hai yaar, mughal steel nahi._

_Oh and haa sachi sachi batao ye dunya jaha k ghunday, lafangai humaray hi pichay kyu atay hai? ab banda sakoon se bus stop par bhi khara na husakey. And righters ji chalo maan lia k wu ghunday type badmash ajatay hai hamaray peechay magar ye har baar humei side par kar k ye hero kyu ajata hai ghundon se larna? Hamara bhi dil karta hai k ghundon ko 2-3 thapar maaray, galyan de magar na ji hamein tu chup chap reh kar hero ka intizar karna parta hai k wu aye ga aur hamei bachaye ga. Lo kar lo gal._

_Aur ye aap har heroin ko bus stop par khara kar k itna haseen kaisay dikha dete hu? k hero ku us k garmi se lal gal , gulabi lagay, paseena ju hai wu shabnam k katrey lagai? Yaha tu ye haal hai k manhoos mara sara din un criminals k peechay bhag bhag kar halat kharab hujati hai aur shakal par lanat baras rahi huti hai, hero kya khak dekhai ga?  
><strong>Lekin khair, ghalib ne kaha hai na,<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Dil ku khush karne ko ghalib, ye khyal acha hai.<strong>_

_Dearest writers , acha ab yeh bhi batao ye aap hum se itna kaam kyu karwate hu? haa ? bolo na._

_Koi heroin sara din bureau mei kaam karti hai , phir ghar akar saare ghar k kaam bhi karti hai, raat ko hero sahab k nakhre bhi uthati hai! Yaar, hum fanfic ki heroin hai, koi super girl nahi. Thora tu dhiyan rakha karo na._

_Aur ye kya har baar humei hero k samne bewakoof sa dikhate hu , matlab kuch bhi hu, wu koi game hu, criminals k peechai bhagne hu ye kuch aur, humei hamesha hero se hara dete hu! Not fair writers ji._

_Uffo, sab se important bath tu mai bhool hi gayi aap se kehna, yaar hamain har baar hero k samne ya tu bohot hi bachon wali harkatein karne wali ya phir bohot hi mature bana dete hu :/_

_Ab parso ki hi baat hai, meri ek dost heroin road se guzr rahi thi, us ka itna dil chah raha tha k one wheeing kare bike par, seati maare, magar naa ji waha se tu hero ne guzarna tha na so wu bechari sharafat se chup chap road cross kar gai k kahi hero par ghalat image na par jaye :(_

_Uff yaar, ab aur kya batau aap ko, dekho na kitne dukh hai hamare. THE GHUMS IN OUR LIFE._

_Mai umeed karti hun k aapne hamari shikayat ku parha hoga and aap hamare dukh ko door karne ki koshish kareigi! Warna na hum strike kar dei gai aur jab hum hi nahi honge u aap ki story kon parhe ga ?_

_But jo bhi hu, writer ji aap ko shukriya bhi kehna tha k akhir aap hi k lafzon aur stories ki waja se tu hum zinda hai . So thankyou my dears!_

_Ab mai chalti hun, hero ata hi hoga , ab mujhe thora apne aap ko set karna hai ( bhai makeup shakeup ). Warna aap ko tu pata hi hai, aaj kal k heroes ka, yaha ek nikli waha ye dusri par fida hu gaye ._  
><em>Anyway, bbye and writers, once again thankyou ^_^<em>  
><em>Heroin society,<em>  
><em>Ishita, shreya,tarika etc<em>

* * *

><p><em>P.S: Abhi jab mai tayar honay gai tu mujhay yaad aya, ye bhi aap se pucho , ye aap hamei hamesha blue, pink , red ya purple dresses hi kyu pehnate hu? Mere wardrobe mei inhi colours ke dresses hai sirf : Matlab kabhi kabhi hamara bhi dil karta hai na k hum red shirt k saath yellow jeans pehne, i know hum aise kapron mei cartoon lageigai na but dil hai na, kuch bhi mangta hai. After all, dil tu bacha hai ji :"D_

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hey guys! Whats up? I know bohot time guzr chuka hai and you people must have forgotten me so mai stylediva hun and ye meri pehli fanfic nahi hai :P<br>I didn't intend to hurt anyone , but if i did, i am extremely sorry .  
>It's just a comic aproach on the stories that seem to appear lately on fanfic, all i wanted was to make you smile, but again if i did hurt anyone i am extremely sorry :)<br>Thanks for reading and do review :)  
>Oh and this fanfic is dedicated to Preetz and FK :D ( I hope you guys like it ) .<p> 


End file.
